<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brave New World by 23_45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712736">Brave New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45'>23_45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Takarazuka Revue RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:13:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/23_45/pseuds/23_45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>从真彩希帆的视角讲述的，一个发生在丧尸末世的疯狂爱情故事。<br/>主cp：朝夏まなと✖️望海風斗<br/>内含部分血腥暴力描写，对丧尸接受度低的建议绕行。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asaka Manato/Nozomi Fuuto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">  友谊和爱情之间的区别在于：友谊意味着两个人和世界，然而爱情意味着两个人就是世界。</p><p class="s4">                                      ——泰戈尔</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  
</p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">序章</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s6">  睁开眼时，我看到了镜中那位耄耋老者，她的容貌是这般熟悉，却又如此陌生。我似乎从哪里见过那双漆黑如炭的眸子，记忆的深处隐约还能看到那瞳中的火光熄灭前的熠熠光彩。只是如今，它们已然如破败倒塌的废墟般被时光所封尘，只剩下了在漫长岁月侵蚀中逐渐浓稠的混沌，如我的记忆一般。</p><p class="s4">  我盯着它，在某个瞬间，只是一个晃神，我的意识又浮出了水面，某种强烈的意志击打着我的心脏。它不停地向我诉说，醒醒，战斗还没有结束。我试着拿枪，可我的手指枯槁如荒木，身体佝偻如初生的婴孩般脆弱，只不过从楼上走到楼下的距离，就已尽掏空我生命的全部。 </p><p class="s4"> 当他们把我扶回床上，安慰我一切都已结束的时候，我终于明白了，我已垂垂老矣，行将就木，分不清回忆与现实了。只不过，在每一个绵延漫长到无止境的黑夜里，总有一个声音在遥远的地方呼唤着我，把我带回七十年前，这一切开始的时候。</p><p class="s6">  终有一夜，我再也受不了这日复一日的折磨，拿不起枪的手依旧可以握住钢笔，将铺陈的纸张当作战场，像是对过去的妥协，又像是对自己不甘的诉讼般，我提笔写下了第一个字。</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6">  “我的名字叫真彩希帆，出生于一个普通的农场主的家庭。时至今日，我依旧记得那片广袤牧场被一望无垠的绿色所包裹时的壮美，空气中飘散着雨后的清新，泥土的气息预兆着一个好年景。那时的我坚信着，来年的春天，父亲卖了玉米地和农场里的羊群，我们就会搬去城里......”</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6">   这笔像有什么奇异的力量一般，让我着了魔似的继续写下去。忘记了白天抑或是黑夜，我不停地写着，像是要将自己所剩无几的生命灌注于这个故事似的。</p><p class="s6"> 那双黑色的眼睛还在看着我，我知道，它在等着，等着我的死，等着这个故事的终结。</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">一</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  这一切该从哪里说起呢？ </p><p class="s4">  说起来，我已经记不起了，记不起春天牧场上那片白茫茫的羊群，记不起夏日烈日当空的慵懒，记不起深秋时分邻家的大叔送来的果子的香甜......不知是从何时起，我的记忆里只剩下了那冰冷彻骨到毫无生机的凛冽寒冬。 </p><p class="s4">   这个世界已经结束了，我们犯下的罪行，做过的恶事，终于等到了上帝的审判。在灾难最开始的时候，大人们满脸愁容地口耳相传着，我还记得，几乎每一天，镇上的教堂里都挤满了人。他们用最虔诚的姿态忏悔着，祈祷着，哀求着，期盼我们天上的父能将最后一丝仁慈赐予这些忠诚的子民。 </p><p class="s4">  但天父抛弃了我们，连绵的寒冬和无休止的阴霾吞噬了所有人的希望，随之而来的是无法遏制的瘟疫。电视新闻上的人吵吵闹闹，小道消息让普通人人心惶惶，但没人知道哪里是终点，整个世界只剩下了死亡与恐惧。 </p><p class="s4">  我和姐姐躲在父亲修建好的避难所，而外面，那座我们赖以生存的农场，早已不知在何年何月破败去了。学校已经许久没去过了，不，现在这世道学校和政府是否还存在都要打个问号。</p><p class="s6">  在本应该成为中学生的那段日子里，我几乎每日都在房子里无所事事，把已经翻烂了的故事绘本再翻一遍，或是对着黑漆漆的天花板幻想姐姐返校日舞会时的裙子。即使世道再艰难，孩子的心里也总装不下东西，于是我时常就这样想着想着便滑入了梦乡。而醒来时，母亲那声嘶力竭的咳嗽声总是无可阻止地刺入我的耳膜，这声音太过凄凉，如荒郊野岭的孤狼的哀嚎般令人不安。在睡着的时候，母亲那苍白的肌肤下青蓝色的血管分明可辨，她的呼吸太过微弱，微弱到让人怀疑她是不是已经死去。</p><p class="s6">  父亲叫我照顾母亲，每天检查一遍铐住她的手铐和脚镣是否有松动。于是我只得强忍着恐惧走进房间，试探她的鼻息。偶尔有那么一两个瞬间，我内心会冒出一个不该有的念头：母亲她还是早点死掉的好。</p><p class="s6">  现在想来，或许正是我这大逆不道的想法导致了后来那本不该发生的惨剧。</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6">
  <strong>  因为审判日已经来到，那行善的复活得生，作恶的复活定罪。（Joh 5:29）</strong>
</p><p class="s6">
  <strong>  于是海交出其中的死人，死亡和阴间也交出其中的死人，他们都照各人所行的受审判。（Re 20:13）</strong>
</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">二</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  “那些东西”是从何处而来，是为何而来呢？ </p><p class="s6">  没人知道，信教的说那是天父的愤怒，迷信的说那是诅咒让死者归魂，还有人说，是地球的日益变暖释放出了南极冰层中尘封的病毒，让这些可怜的人变成的了怪物。</p><p class="s4">  但无可辩驳的是，“他们”已经不是人了。我曾在无数个长夜中听“他们”的嘶吼，听到被“他们”杀害的人在临死前发出的凄厉惨叫。这种日子实在太过漫长，漫长到令我几乎分不清黑夜和白日，只剩下了日复一日的恐惧和逐渐变得麻木的内心。 </p><p class="s4">  在母亲“离去”之后，父亲变得更加沉默寡言了，他整日抱着自己的猎枪，手里握着酒瓶在家中踱步。时而疯疯癫癫地大吵大叫，时而又骂骂咧咧地哭个不停。除了支使我和姐姐去维护房子外的陷阱和围墙，他几乎不与我们交流。</p><p class="s4">  在很多个只剩下星光的夜晚，我会不停地翻看旧相册，翻看上一个时代留下来的我们一家四口的相片，它们会让我回忆起一点关于温馨往昔的回忆，那段每个人都会对着我微笑，会温柔地呼唤我kiちゃん的日子。 </p><p class="s4">  “ki，逃走吧。” </p><p class="s4"> 在父亲醉酒昏睡的一个夜晚，姐姐突然对我说。 </p><p class="s4">  “为什么......” </p><p class="s4">  “为什么？你不明白吗？爸爸做的事你没看到吗，他已经疯了” </p><p class="s4">  “可是，可是......”我试图辩解，“外面都是‘那些东西’，我们两个女孩子，能逃到哪里去......我们连枪都不会用......”</p><p class="s4">  “那你就甘心呆在这里，继续做他的帮凶？”姐姐看上去很愤怒，对于她的愤怒，我不知该说什么，只能低着头沉默。</p><p class="s4">  “那随你便好了，我自己一个人走。” </p><p class="s4">  姐姐愤愤地留下这句话，然后拿着硕大的背包走出门外，在出门的时候，她略微停顿了一下脚步。“据说朝着北方走两周会看到一个港口，每隔一个月会有救援船停靠一次，如果你想来。” </p><p class="s6">  说着，她把一张地图放在了门厅的柜子上，然后头也不回的离开了。</p><p class="s4">  就这样，我的世界又崩塌了一点。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">三</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  那个女人是在秋日的一个傍晚闯入我的破败世界的，我还记得，她开着一辆明亮的黄色越野车，风尘仆仆又热情洋溢地停在了我家的招牌外面。 </p><p class="s4">  “哟，小姑娘，听说你们这可以接待过路的旅人？” </p><p class="s4">  她长得很好看，脸上带着一种完全不像是这末日世界中该有的自信笑容，甚至连那件伤痕累累的皮衣下的红色连衣裙，都像另一个世界的产物。</p><p class="s4">  “嗯......过路的......可以来我们这歇歇脚。” </p><p class="s4">  说这话的时候，我仰视着她，心里冒出来的话却是：这女人笑起来好像一只慵懒的猫。 </p><p class="s4">  “那真是太好了，我开了一天的车，正愁没地方过夜。”</p><p class="s4">  她毫不客气地拿着行李，穿过高大的铁门进了来，走近我身边的时候，我看到了她硕大的眼睛中那种违和的热情和兴奋。不知为何，本能让我想远离她。 </p><p class="s4">  “客人？” </p><p class="s4">  父亲喝的半醉，扶着门框打量着这女人，他捋了下胡子，不屑地开口：“留你过夜当然可以，问题是用什么偿还。”说着，他嘴角露出一个似有似无的笑意，我撇开眼神不去看他。 </p><p class="s4">  “这世道钱也没用了，得给我点有用的东西，不然......用身体......” </p><p class="s6">  还未等父亲说完，那女人就毫不畏惧地用枪指向了他。</p><p class="s4">  “等！” </p><p class="s4">  “AA-12式，外带两盒12铅径霰弹，怎么样？” </p><p class="s4">  女人歪着头笑了起来，然后把霰弹枪整个扔给了父亲，拿着霰弹枪，父亲皱了下眉头，但很快又爽朗地大笑起来，“哈哈哈哈哈，真是个爱开玩笑的人，AA-12换一晚留宿，可以，成交。”</p><p class="s4">  “ki！”父亲用手指指了指我，然后不耐烦地开口，“带她去二楼的房间。” </p><p class="s4">  留下这句话后，父亲便转身回去了楼上，我与那女人面面相觑了几秒，一直等到她跟我搭话的时候才回过神来。 </p><p class="s4">  “我叫朝夏まなと，你呢，小姑娘？” </p><p class="s4">  “......真彩，希帆。”我说。</p><p class="s4">  “很高兴认识你，真彩。”她微笑着对我伸出手。 </p><p class="s4">  “朝夏小姐，也很高兴认识你。”我没有握她的手，不顾朝夏诧异的眼神，我又补上了一句。 </p><p class="s4">  “在我们家过夜这事，劝你重新考虑一下，。” </p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">四</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  一如既往的夜晚，一如既往的晚餐，唯一不同的是，餐桌上多了朝夏的欢声笑语。她像是一个对自己的漂泊生涯乐在其中的旅客一般，跟父亲讲述着自己一路上的经历。在她欢快的话语中，我一点也听不出对这个末日世界的绝望或是恐惧。 </p><p class="s6">  朝夏，这个怪异的女人，打扮得光鲜亮丽，从内而外都散发着某种与这个世界格格不入的生命力。</p><p class="s4">  那是一种似乎只属于上一个时代的美好，会让人想起每一年的初冬，我，姐姐和爸爸，如同三个快乐的孩子，等着母亲忙碌了一整天端出的感恩节大餐。一切都这般平静而祥和，以及，久远到令人回忆不起，似乎那段时光都已被这破败的世道吞噬殆尽一般，连仅存的一丝温暖都零落了一地。 </p><p class="s4">  在为朝夏递上南瓜汤的时候，她那双黑亮亮的眼睛盯着我，让我的心微微颤抖了一下。 </p><p class="s4">  “怎么了？” </p><p class="s4">  “没事。” </p><p class="s4">  我匆匆掩饰着自己的失态，然后在父亲严厉的目光下逃也似的离开了饭桌。那间狭小的房间在姐姐离去之后，却显得更加阴郁闭塞，在每一个夜晚都几乎要挤压地我喘不过气来。</p><p class="s4">  夜深了，回荡在原野上的嘶吼和脚步声忽远忽近，我知道“他们”正在出动，如阴魂不散的幽灵般，持续地在夜晚撕扯着我的神经。即便是用枕头紧紧捂住脑袋，那些尖锐的嘶吼都无可避免地闯入我的梦境之中。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">  “妈妈“离开”了。”</p><p class="s6">  【我用棉被紧紧将自己裹住。】</p><p class="s6">  “爸爸疯了。”</p><p class="s6">  【试图建立一面结界。】</p><p class="s6">  “姐姐也消失了。”</p><p class="s4">  【将自己与现实隔开。】</p><p class="s6">  “朝夏......快逃啊。”</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6">  枪响了。</p><p class="s6">  现实再次撕裂了我的世界，我机械地迈开步子，一步一步走向顶楼。我知道在等待着我的是什么，即使再不愿意接受，但为了活下去，就地去面对。</p><p class="s6">  朝夏，对不......</p><p class="s6">  “哟，不好意思，把你吵醒了～”</p><p class="s6">  心跳和呼吸，在一瞬间停止了，我睁大眼睛，再三确认自己看到的一切是无可置疑的现实。在那间狭小的阁楼中，朝夏正沐浴着月光站在那，溅起的猩红色血迹与她红色的连衣裙融为一体。她的眼神平静，脸上带着笑意，那在月色下几近透明的脸颊上溅到的鲜血，似乎只是为她的美艳与冷酷增添了一笔浓墨重彩。</p><p class="s6">  而就在她的脚边，父亲瘫倒在那，睁着眼没了气息。那具尸首，正一点一点被角落里的影子拖走，撕咬，蚕食。这一幕诡异如童话，更鬼魅如梦境，</p><p class="s6">  “那是？”</p><p class="s6">  朝夏用枪指了指角落里的肮脏影子。</p><p class="s6">  “那是我的......”嗓子像是被谁捏住了一般痛楚，那两个字如滚烫的烙铁，烫伤了我的舌尖，“妈妈。”</p><p class="s6">  “这样啊......”朝夏摸着下巴若有所思，“你爸爸就是这样骗过路人来留宿，然后杀了喂养你的母亲？”</p><p class="s6">  我无法开口，只是默默点了点头。</p><p class="s6">  “哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈————”</p><p class="s6">  不知为何，朝夏爆发出了骇人的狂笑，她将长发捋在脑后，然后将霰弹枪上满了子弹。</p><p class="s6">  “你父母的爱，很伟大。”</p><p class="s4">  说着，她举枪轰爆了母亲的脑袋。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">五</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  朝夏是一个优雅的女人，但这并不妨碍她的疯狂。 </p><p class="s4">  在那夜杀掉我的父母之后，我亲眼看着她哼着歌，将我“母亲”的尸体从阁楼扔下，而后，她大摇大摆地支使我去清理那片令人作呕的杀戮现场。我跪在地上，用毛巾一点一点擦拭沾满了父母鲜血的地板，直到阁楼的木头干净到可以映照出我那张混杂着泥土和泪水的脸。 </p><p class="s4">  我本以为朝夏是一个救我脱离这个荒诞地狱的天使，但是我错了，她只是一个披着天使外皮的恶魔，比变成怪物的母亲，或是饲养着怪物的父亲更为可怖的恶魔。 </p><p class="s4">  在天亮之际，朝夏打开了车门，从里面抱出来了一个短发的女人。 </p><p class="s4">  “阁楼打扫干净了？真是谢谢你～” </p><p class="s4">  朝夏上扬的尾音和亲切到令人无法反感的笑容在此刻只让我感到害怕，我怯懦地点头，然后任由她鸠占鹊巢地占领了这座我生活了十四年的房子，以及，那个关押了母亲整整两年零七个月的阁楼。</p><p class="s4">  那个女人，那个朝夏带来的黑发女人，面容清澈，肌肤白到病态，连脸上的每一根血管都清晰可辨。即使她看上去只是沉睡着，但那种如影随形的不详气息让我一眼就看出了，那女人是“他们”中的一员。 </p><p class="s4">  朝夏为她戴上了镣铐，将她锁在阁楼，我读不懂她到底想做什么，更不明白她在想什么。我唯一知道的，只是朝夏在为“那东西”整理衣襟和发梢时的动作，是那般的爱怜而小心翼翼，仿佛“那东西”不是以人为食的怪物，而是她心爱的爱人。</p><p class="s4">  入夜时分，阁楼上发出了某些语焉不详的低吼和敲打声，与母亲那时极为相似，我知道，“那东西”醒了。 </p><p class="s4">  俗话说好奇会害死猫，但事到如今，死了和活着又有什么不同呢？压抑着心底的不安和恐惧，我小心翼翼地靠近阁楼，透过老旧的钥匙孔的缝隙，我看到了那令我震惊到无法呼吸的一幕。 </p><p class="s4">  朝夏与“那东西”面对着面席地而坐，她笑着哼着歌，心满意足地吃着一碗牛奶麦片。而就在她的对面，“那东西”正跪在地上，啃噬着什么。 </p><p class="s4">  我知道，我应该离开，我不应该看下去，因为那浓重的血腥味让我即使不用看也猜得到“那东西”的晚餐到底是什么。狂跳的心让我的脚发软，可就在我犹豫着准备离去的时候，朝夏那宠溺的声音钻入了我的耳朵。 </p><p class="s4">  “あやちゃん～跟你说过了，要注重用餐礼仪哟。”朝夏有些不满地放下碗，托起“那东西”的下巴，观察了一会之后却又满脸歉意地开口：“啊，抱歉抱歉，原来是这个啊，忘记摘掉了，硌到你了吧。” </p><p class="s4">  随着叮当一声清脆的声响，一个圆圆的东西滚落到了地上。伴着明亮的月光，我看清了，从“那东西”的口中吐出来的，是一枚沾着血污的戒指。 </p><p class="s6">  是一直戴在父亲的手上，即使在母亲变成怪物之后他都不曾摘掉的，结婚戒指。</p><p class="s4">  那一瞬间，剧烈的呕吐感让我眩晕着瘫倒在了地上。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">六</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  我不知道朝夏是怎样看待我的，或许只是把我当作一个可有可无的佣人，又或者是随手捡来的宠物猫宠物狗。至少，在相处的时候她待我总是温柔的。 </p><p class="s4">  但这种温柔并不妨碍我知晓她的秘密，知晓她饲养着一只怪物，而且还杀掉了我的父亲来喂养这只怪物的秘密。 </p><p class="s4">  而且，那只怪物还拥有它自己的名字，叫做望海。我不知道她们是怎样的关系，又是怎样相识，抑或是怎样变成现在这样的。是否像我的父母一样，因为爱而作出了这种疯狂的举动。又或者说朝夏她本来就是个疯子，所以才会以饲养怪物为乐。 </p><p class="s4">  我曾亲眼看到，朝夏用绣着红色玫瑰花的手绢为“那东西”擦拭嘴角的残渣和血迹，像一个温柔的母亲一般，在它吃掉我父亲身体的一部分后，将它被血肉弄脏的衣服和身体打理地干干净净。  </p><p class="s4">  “あやちゃん。” </p><p class="s4">  朝夏总是会用某种带着令人无法想象的柔情语调呼唤“那东西”，即使我很难确定，“那东西”已经变得浑浊的眼睛中，是否还能倒影出一丝朝夏的存在。</p><p class="s4">  朝夏从来不会跟我交流这些，她只会命令我去打扫阁楼，保持“あやちゃん”周遭的干净整洁。我怀着忌惮的心理去清理“あやちゃん”的残羹剩饭，小心翼翼地将父亲是尸首的一部分收敛起来。做这些的时候，我常会担心受到“あやちゃん”的袭击，因为再怎么说，它也是个怪物。 </p><p class="s4">  可令人惊讶的是，在朝夏没有露面的时候，“あやちゃん”就犹如一只断电的娃娃，只会呆呆地坐在那，用它浑浊的眼睛望着窗外，如同还能理解这世界仅存的美一般，看着窗外银杏树上飘落的黄叶。 </p><p class="s4">  于是我胆子渐渐大了起来，开始好奇地端详这个名为“望海”，或者说叫“あやちゃん”的怪物。她长得很清秀，面容利落而略带攻击性，在还是个人类的时候，或许是那种会受女孩子欢迎的女人吧。只不过，那双迷茫的眼睛让她看上去像个孩子，特别是在变成怪物之后，过于苍白的肤色让她看上去脆弱而难以接近。 </p><p class="s4">  朝夏喜欢给它穿白色的衬衣，而在裸露的领口，隐约可以看见一个相片盒吊坠垂在它的锁骨附近。即便拥有着可以害死猫的好奇心，我最终还是没有尝试去打开那个吊坠。 </p><p class="s4">  “あやちゃん可是个受欢迎的好孩子，你不要对她起什么奇怪的念头哟。” </p><p class="s4">  当朝夏一本正经地对我说出这番话的时候，我特别想把她烧糊的整盘南瓜饼扣在她的头上。因为首先，我不会对一个怪物产生什么兴趣，特别是这个怪物还是个女人。其次，我不会对一对杀了我妈吃了我爸的神经病组合有什么好感。 </p><p class="s4">  在心中咆哮着这些话，我还是默默地吃完了朝夏的南瓜饼，并发誓不要再让她做饭了。 </p><p class="s4">  现在想来，或许我与这个叫朝夏的女人的友谊，就是从那时候开始的。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">七</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  与朝夏，以及“あやちゃん”一起度过的日子过得飞快，似乎只是转瞬之间，门外银杏的叶子就落得精光，只剩下那斑驳而突兀的树杈无望地朝着天空生长，在这个已尽荒芜的世界中努力寻求着一线生机。 </p><p class="s4">  仔细想想，或许我也是如此。离开了父母，姐姐，为了生存而依附一个来路不明的带着怪物的女人。有时候我会觉得，在这样一个荒诞的末世中，保持理智才是最大的折磨。 </p><p class="s4">  像是看出了我的心思，朝夏每次外出的时候都会带上我，驱车一个半小时前往附近的小镇，搜寻那些可以用的物资。 </p><p class="s6">  一起生活的几个月里，她教会我开车，教我分辨可以携带的食物，药品，教我怎么使用枪支，教我如何在最远距离一枪爆掉那些怪物的脑袋，教我每一块地域最合适的伏击地点，教我辨别那些奇异的声响到底是来自怪物，还是其他幸存的人类...... </p><p class="s4">  在那时的我的眼中，朝夏俨然就是一个无所不知无所不能的超人，即便她是一个疯子，她养着一只怪物，但她也是我最后的依靠。 </p><p class="s4">   “kiちゃん你知道吗，如果这个世界恶心到令你活不下去的时候，该怎么办？”</p><p class="s4">  在深冬的某一天，她突然对我发问。 </p><p class="s6">  “怎么办？吃了你的南瓜饼然后自杀吗？”</p><p class="s6">  “啧啧，你对我的南瓜饼还真是有怨念啊，あやちゃん就绝对不会对我抱怨。”</p><p class="s6">  它要是能抱怨才有鬼了好吗，它除了每天断电模式地坐在那看天空还会干别的吗？我把吐槽忍在心底，然后继续听她说。</p><p class="s6">  “如果这个世界恶心到令你活不下去，那就打烂它，然后尽你所能去享受它，你知道的，这个世界已经走向末日了，一切都没有在变好，嘛，虽然股市崩盘的时候也挺糟糕的吧。”穿着裙子的朝夏以非常不淑女的方式翘着腿说着，原本就大的眼睛因为认真而变得更大，“但是现在是最糟的时候了，我可以确定，不过换个说法，也就是说，以后一定会变得更好，你明白的吧，未来的，brave new world。”</p><p class="s6">  “brave new world？”我在心里打了个问号，姑且听她说了下去。</p><p class="s6">  “对，旧时代会结束，而新时代是你们的，等着你们创造，我教会你这些，就是相信有一天，你，真彩希帆，绝对会成为新时代的开拓者中的一员。”</p><p class="s6">  “......”</p><p class="s6">  “不要露出这种表情嘛。”朝夏一脸很受伤的样子，然后又贴近我的耳朵小声说，“而且，一定要找一个喜欢的人哟，人来活一遭，孤独老死实在太可怜了。”</p><p class="s6">  “要你讲这么多！”我半是羞怒半是厌烦地拿棒球扔她。“话说啊，我一直想问，你为什么一直穿着红色的裙子打扮得这么好看，在这个世界值得吗？”</p><p class="s6">  “怎么不值得？毕竟我爱的人最喜欢我这样打扮了。”</p><p class="s6">  说这话的时候她一脸得意。</p><p class="s6">  “爱......”</p><p class="s6">  我喃喃着，不确定这个女人是不是疯了，但她口中所说爱的人现在能不能分清裙子和橙子估计都是个问题，想到这我有点头痛。</p><p class="s6">  “所以啊。”朝夏又爽朗地笑了起来，“我是真的关心你才劝你恋爱的，毕竟我已经把你当我妹妹看待了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”</p><p class="s6">  朝夏的话说在了我的心中，我沉默了一会，然后向她发问：“那你呢，朝夏，如果旧时代结束了，新时代真的到来了，你会去哪里，你会跟あやちゃん去哪里。”</p><p class="s6">  这次朝夏没有回答我，她收起的笑容，然后嘴里念叨着“好冷好冷”转身回去了房子。</p><p class="s6">  “朝夏，你不想去新世界吗？”</p><p class="s6">  最终，我的疑问被埋进了冰冷的寂夜，只剩下了一丝暖橘色的烛火在这个夜晚回荡。</p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">八</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  朝夏的离开就像姐姐离去那夜一般突如其来，似乎只是前一天，她还在嚷嚷着要我教她南瓜馅饼的做法，而第二天，当清晨的阳光照入房间的时候，这个诺大的房子中就只剩下我孤独一人了。 </p><p class="s4">  那个锁着一个怪物的顶层阁楼，那个因为朝夏的存在而变热闹的厨房，那片被朝夏的越野车压的东倒西歪的草坪，在一夜之间恢复了原状。一切都干净的如同从未有人来过，连同门口那棵老树，都如什么都未曾发生过一般四散着枝桠在风中曳曳摇动。 </p><p class="s4">  我唯一的朋友——朝夏离开了，我确定，她带走了地下避难所一半的口粮和物资，不只是好心还是因为疏忽（大约是后者），她留下了几把枪械和为数不多的子弹，包括她来时递给我父亲的那把AA-12式霰弹枪。</p><p class="s4">  那天夜里，我独自一人蜷缩在阁楼的深处，伴着郊外游荡着的“那些东西”的嘶吼，在恐惧与孤独中难以入眠。不知为何，那夜我如一个老者般陷入了回忆，但那些回忆不再是关于父亲，母亲与姐姐的温馨的过往，而是记忆中朝夏与“あやちゃん”的样子。 </p><p class="s6">  我想起朝夏总是一个人呆在这里，裹着毯子看着她的“あやちゃん”，看着那个不只已经恶化到何种程度的怪物。只不过那时，从她的眼中流露出的不是如我一般的恐惧，而是某种难以言明的东西，我把那种东西定义为“感情”，或者说，是“爱”。就像在母亲异变之后，父亲成夜地坐在那看着她时候的样子。</p><p class="s4">  只不过，比起父亲的癫狂，朝夏的眼神中流泻出的，只有满满的爱意，以及安然。如同历尽了一切最终走到的生命的尽头一般，平静如水，在每一个漫长的寂夜中幻化成了永恒。 </p><p class="s4">  成长是一种难以言明的东西，在母亲死去的时候，姐姐离去的时候，父亲发疯的时候，我的内心都似乎还是个孩子。但就是在朝夏离开的那天，我发觉自己像是在一夜之间成长成了一个大人。不再畏惧窗外的寒冬，不再恐惧那些游荡着的怪物，也不再因为孤独而用棉被构筑起结界了。 </p><p class="s4">  我开始厌恶这个狭小而闭塞的房子，我开始渴望朝夏口中所说的那片属于未来的新世界。我明白，与朝夏一起度过的这近四个月的时间里，我心底的某些东西已经彻底改变了。 </p><p class="s4">  在朝夏离去之后的第二个月初，初夏的温暖驱散了夜晚严寒的时候，我整理好了行囊，拿起两年前姐姐留在门厅柜子上的那张积灰了的地图，踏上了前往港口的旅程。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">九</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  时至今日，我已经记不起离家之后的那段时间里具体发生过什么了。或许是人的大脑会自动删除那些不愉快的记忆，又或者是在岁月垂青了我的寿命，却没有赐予我过人的记忆。总而言之，在那整整一个月的时间里，我步履不停地朝着姐姐所说的北方跋涉前行。 </p><p class="s4">  在最初的一周，我在白日里赶路，在“那些东西”出现之前躲入废弃的老宅，或是树上过夜。为了尽可能节省口粮，我按照朝夏教我的去采摘野果，饮用露水，至于蘑菇，因为危险性太大只能选择放弃。 </p><p class="s4">  而在第二周，我满怀着即将成功的喜悦继续奔走，在几个夜里因为太过急切而险些成了“那些东西”的饵食。我用朝夏的霰弹枪击退了几个，然后滚入泥塘里用烂泥掩盖身上的气味。那难熬的一夜教会了我耐心与等待，这种技能让我在第三周都没有走到港口的时候没有原地崩溃。 </p><p class="s4">  我仔细核对地图，试图找到自己的所在地，又尝试着核算姐姐口中的两周和我的速度是否有任何的出入，结果自然是否定的。于是我只能宽慰自己，或许姐姐是记错了时间，或许她早已走到了港口坐上了船。这般想着，我哼着朝夏常常挂在嘴边的歌来给自己鼓励，这会让我觉得她依旧在某处暗中保护着我。 </p><p class="s4">  只不过，这仅存的一点坚强也在第四周的某个傍晚，看到那个穿着跟姐姐离去时候一模一样衣服的“那东西”时候，被内心的情感击碎成了粉末。我看着那个和姐姐如一个模子印出来的怪物，脑海中不停闪过的却是母亲异变的那夜发生的事。 </p><p class="s4">  姐姐拿着刀想让母亲解脱，但在最后一刻，她还是被父亲推开了，父亲将我们赶出了房间，一整夜呆在那陪着已经变成了“那东西”的母亲，而从那天起，阁楼就再不曾安宁过。之后长一段时间里，姐姐都会似有似无地对我说，她不该犹豫的，她该早点下手的。 </p><p class="s4">  “对不起......” </p><p class="s4">  我喃喃着，无法抑制泪水混着尘土流下，在“姐姐”朝我扑过来的瞬间，我扣下了板机。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">  【朝夏，如果是你，会训斥我将最后一颗子弹用在这种毫无意义的地方吧。但是抱歉了，有些东西必须被终结，就像如果这荒芜的旧世界不被遗忘，那新世界就永远不会到来一般。】 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">  我把姐姐埋葬在了山坡的某个可以照到太阳的石坑里，用草木和花朵掩盖了她的遗体，我记得她喜欢花，也喜欢太阳。 </p><p class="s4">  这件事耽搁我整整一天，那之后我继续启程，朝着那个或许早已不存在的港口跌跌撞撞地走去。 </p><p class="s4">  饥饿，干渴，疲惫，脚上磨出的水泡早已血肉模糊，与袜子黏在一起，但我感受不到疼痛，只是机械地朝前走着。出门时带的包裹不知在什么时候已经丢掉了，唯一留在身上的，只有一个空荡荡的水壶，一个指南针，以及用作拐杖的空霰弹枪。 </p><p class="s4">  我不知道自己到底走了多久，或许是几天，也或许更久。我唯一知道的，只是在越过最后一片山野的时候，我俯瞰到了那片浩瀚无边的壮阔海洋，以及，姐姐口中的那个港口。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">十</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  救世军的人救了我，我第一次知道，幸存的人类在岛屿上建立了居住地，工厂，新政府，以及军队。他们将孩子训练成士兵，组成队伍，一点一点去清扫旧世界的残余。 </p><p class="s4">  我理所当然地成了军队中的一员，就像朝夏所说的，旧时代会结束，而新时代是我们的，我，真彩希帆，如今成为新时代的开拓者——救世军中的一员。 </p><p class="s4">  我们的队伍一点点向旧世界迈进，将优势一点点扩大，当年蚕食了我们世界的“那些东西”，如今成了我们手中的猎物，有了精良的装备和足以抵御瘟疫传播的疫苗，剩下的不过是时间。</p><p class="s4">  在军队里的日子太过枯燥，麻痹了我的时间感知，我记不太清到底是过了多久了，或许是几年，也可能是十几年。唯一能印证时间流逝的，只是我越来越高的个子，和那杆逐年磨损的霰弹枪。 </p><p class="s4">  在无数个行军趋进的日夜里，我的精神仿佛飘离了肉体，飞升到了很高很高的云层上方，用高处俯瞰着这一切。每当这个时候，我总是会想起朝夏，以及她的“あやちゃん”。 </p><p class="s6">  时至今日，她们的面容以经如死去的父母和姐姐一样已几近在模糊，但唯一留在我记忆之中的，却是朝夏坐在那，嘴角上扬地看着“あやちゃん”哼着歌的那个画面。这一幕太过明晰，明晰到仿佛不过就在昨日一般。</p><p class="s4">  朝夏和“あやちゃん”离开之后去了哪里，朝夏还为爱人穿着那身红色的裙子吗？她们还活着吗？还在这个世界的某处游荡着吗？我不知道，但是在许多个黎明，在太阳升起的时候我会默默为她们祈祷。希望神的恩惠，常与她们同在。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">十一</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s4">  因为握笔太久，我的手指开始发痛，眼睛因为太久的注视而正在变得模糊。在恍惚中，我意识到自己已经不再是那个驰骋在战场上的“真彩队长”了。我已经老去，老到分不清袜子和橘子，那些年陪我征战沙场的老友，也早已先我一步离开了人世，留给我的，只有那标榜着赫赫的战功却早已落满灰尘的功章，以及那杆伴我多年的霰弹枪。 </p><p class="s4">  但这些，对如今的我来说已经毫无用处，我剩下的生命中，只有这个故事还在生存着。是的，这个关于过去的一切，关于我死去的父母，姐姐，我遇到的那个女人以及她养着的怪物的故事。它们都还在我心底的某个地方，默默生长，等待着我将它们说出来的那天。 </p><p class="s4">  我顿了顿笔，看向窗外，高悬的月亮就如那夜一般明亮，我记得的，没错，我怎么可能忘了，这是这个故事的终结，是我的，朝夏的，“あやちゃん”，以及整个旧世界的终结。 </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4"> </p><p class="s4">  说起来，在一切开始之前，我一直以为那不过就是一个普通到不能再普通的夜晚。我奉命带领着一个小队翻越过城市废墟，与另一只队伍汇合。 </p><p class="s4">  这本是一件非常简单的任务，如果我们没遇到潜伏在那个城市中的“影杀手”的话。 </p><p class="s4">  在旧世界夺回战中，除了没有自我意识只知道捕食人类的“那些东西”，更大的危机来自于旧世界的人类。他们大多鲁莽而凶恶，为了在乱世中生存下来，早已泯灭了人性与道德成了彻底的疯子，就如同我死去的父亲一般。 </p><p class="s6">  所以，对于他们来说，回归大陆来维护秩序的救世军简直就是眼中钉肉中刺。我的许多战友都曾死于这些旧世界人类的手中，所以对于他们，整个救世军都讳莫如深。</p><p class="s6">  我本以为那夜可以顺利穿越城市，可中途却接到了追捕藏匿于城市中的“影杀手”的命令。军令难为，我只得硬着头皮派人去搜索这个臭名昭著的旧世界杀手。</p><p class="s6">  那之后整整三天，我所带领的二十一人小队都在与“影杀手”周旋，不曾有人见过它的真容，不对，应该说见过它阵容的人都已往生去了他界。我的小队人数以每天损失两个人的速度急速锐减着，这不是个好兆头，但唯一值得欣慰的是，我们以惨痛的牺牲为代价，终于摸清了“影杀手”的藏身之地——一栋废弃的高楼。</p><p class="s6">  在一个月亮高悬如明镜的夜晚，我带着剩下的十几人封锁了那栋楼，留下几人把守好各个出口之后，我们冲上了锁定的位置。突破的过程并不艰难，因为我知道这几日的封锁，早已耗尽了对方的弹药和补给，凭借着旧世界那早已过时的装备，即使“影杀手”有三头六臂也难以与我们抗衡。</p><p class="s6">  只不过，在进入那个房间之前，我心里突然涌现出了一丝好奇，好奇这个“影杀手”到底是怎样一个人，是怎样一个人在这个破败的旧世界生存至今的。带着这个问题，我在队友扔出的烟雾弹的掩护下冲了进去。</p><p class="s6">  犀利的月光穿透了被吹散的烟雾，照射在那个人的身上，我看着她，如同看着我的过去。</p><p class="s6">  “哟，好久不见了，kiちゃん～”</p><p class="s6">  硕大的眼睛，上翘的嘴角，红色的连衣裙和那件伤痕累累的皮外套，似乎一切都没有变过，但有似乎一切都早已改变了。</p><p class="s6">  那个女人，那个将我从地狱中拯救出来，那个教会了我希望的女人——朝夏，她正站在那，如十几年前初见时那般，对着我挥了下手。这一切太过熟悉，熟悉到仿佛这些年的岁月都不曾在她的身上流逝过一般，将我猛然拖回了父亲的农场。我的手颤抖到无法举枪，所有勇气都消失了，在她的面前，我似乎又变回了那个什么都干不成的小姑娘。</p><p class="s6">  “你长大了。”</p><p class="s6">  朝夏笑了起来，笑得很像猫。</p><p class="s6">  “放下刀。”我努力说着，“你可以加入我们，一起去新世界。”</p><p class="s6">  我看着她，时间似乎在这一刻凝结，我无比期望她可以点点头，这样我就不用杀掉我曾经唯一的朋友。</p><p class="s6">  但是，朝夏没有如我期盼的那般点头，她的脸上只是露出来一个苦涩的笑。接着，她冲了过来，一把短匕首刺入了我的腰腹，如同所有的气力都随着鲜血流出了一般，我瘫软在了地上。</p><p class="s6">  “真彩队长——！”</p><p class="s6">  支援而来的人大吼着我的名字，但这一切都已经不再重要了，因为比起这些，我更想问朝夏，这些年你都去哪了，你为什么会出现在这里。</p><p class="s6">  只不过，所有的疑问都在枪声中粉碎成了灰烬，朝夏的匕首阻止不了射来的子弹，她的身上绽开了红色的花朵，与那条红色的连衣裙融为一体，美得就像十几年前，她亲手杀掉我父母的那夜一般。</p><p class="s6">  “恭喜你，kiちゃん，你找到新世界了......”</p><p class="s6">  朝夏笑着喃喃，倒退着，身体如破烂的布娃娃似的倒了下去。几个队员用急救绷带为我止住了血，焦急地询问我的状况，而另外几个，则朝着朝夏倒下的地方凑上去。</p><p class="s6">  晚风透过墙壁上的空洞吹进室内，将烟雾吹散了去。一声难以言明的嘶吼打破了夜晚的宁静，走过去的队员惊恐地退了回来。我努力站起身，朝着那边看去，是的，我看到了朝夏不愿意答应我的理由，那个穿着一尘不染的白色衬衣的怪物——“あやちゃん”。</p><p class="s6">  “あやちゃん”在那里，她没有一点变化，没有老去，更没有变得像人，浑浊而空洞的眼睛中看不到任何东西，留下的，只有我熟悉的那种抽离感，仿佛着一切都与她无关。</p><p class="s6">  她对着我们嘶吼，发出令人不安的低吟，只依靠着本能，将我们当作了她的食物。是的，这是作为一个怪物无法逃脱的命运，她不该在这，她不该活下去，就像我的母亲，我的姐姐一般。</p><p class="s6">  “是怪物，杀了它！”</p><p class="s6">  持枪的队员惊叫着，举起枪对准了它。</p><p class="s6">  可就在这个瞬间，我看到了令人无法置信的一幕，“あやちゃん”如同被激怒的野兽般，护住了身下的朝夏。</p><p class="s6">  她用苍白的手紧紧抱着朝夏的尸首，如同受惊的孩子般，跪爬在地上，一边对着周遭的人吼叫，一边后退。</p><p class="s6">  “别——”</p><p class="s6">  枪声在我的话语之前响起，我看不清是谁的步枪，是谁扣下的板机，我唯一知道的，是那颗子弹精准地穿透了“あやちゃん”的头颅。</p><p class="s6">  黑红色的血花在空中绽裂，划出好看的弧度，将这个夜晚点缀得血腥而悲伤。</p><p class="s6">  我看到“あやちゃん”就这样倒下，如同一个安睡中的孩子般，倒在了死去朝夏的怀中。</p><p class="s6">  怀揣着一丝难以言明的情感，我支撑着身体走上前去，看着在月光中被照得几近透明的两人，仿佛看到了第一次遇见她们时的情景。那个满口“あやちゃん，あやちゃん”的奇怪女人朝夏，和那个只会在朝夏面前产生一点反应的怪物あやちゃん。</p><p class="s6">  她们到底是怎样相遇，又是怎样度过了这些年的呢？</p><p class="s6">  我曾一直很想知道，不过，问题的答案已经被永远地埋葬在了这个夜晚。我伸手去阖上了朝夏那双黑色的眼睛，却不小心瞥见了那个挂在あやちゃん脖颈上的相片盒吊坠，此刻因为震动而分开了。怀揣着最后一丝怀念与好奇，我捡起来那个吊坠。</p><p class="s6">  那是一张普通到不能再普通的合照，照片上的两个女人，看上去不过十几岁，青涩到令人心疼。只不过，她们抱着彼此，脸上流露出的，是某种我只在久远的旧时代中看到过的，幸福的笑容。</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s4">
  <strong> <span class="s5">终章</span> </strong>
</p><p class="s6">  写到这里，我再无力继续动笔，那只钢笔沉重得像第一次朝夏教我用枪时候递来的左轮，我甚至没办法用单手握住。曾经漆黑如墨的夜空此刻已经泛起了微白，或许不久之后黎明就将到来，而那时，我的意识大约已经回归了混沌，分不清袜子和橘子，不知晓自己身在何方。</p><p class="s6">  不过至少现在，至少此刻，趁着我的意识还自由的时候，我将这段埋藏在心底深处的故事写了下来。或许明日一早，护理院的护工会把这玩意当作痴呆老人的胡言乱语清理一空，但至少我已经讲诉过，这样就足够了。</p><p class="s6">  曾经战功累累的真彩上校，如今苍老到连自己房门都找不到，这是多么可笑的事啊。只不过，我这一辈子已经经历过太多太多可笑的事了，无论是我那成了怪物的母亲和姐姐，或是疯了的父亲，这些事都足以我笑到坟墓里去了。</p><p class="s6">  想着，我关上了台灯，伸展我因为久坐而僵硬到几乎断裂的腰。夜晚宁静而祥和，记忆中那响彻原野的怪物的嘶吼早已不知在何年何月销声匿迹了，新世界已经到来，而那个曾经带给我无数痛苦回忆的旧世界，也会随着我的死去，一同被带进坟墓之中吧。</p><p class="s6">  我的耳边似乎又响起了老友朝夏的声音，没错，就像她说的那样，旧世界会结束，而新世界，终有一天会到来。</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6">  那天夜里，我久违地做了一个梦。</p><p class="s6">  在梦里，朝夏依旧坐在顶层阁楼的地板上，她光着脚，如猫一般蜷缩着身子，那身红色的连衣裙衬的她美丽而疯狂。伴着朝夏的歌声，那个怪物“あやちゃん”，不知在何时褪去了混沌，我能看到她的眼睛逐渐变得明亮，肌肤焕发出血色，如同人类一般。</p><p class="s6">  那片明亮的月光下，“あやちゃん”笑了起来，如同照片上一般，笑得像个孩子。她靠近朝夏，温柔地抱着她，然后吻了上去。</p><p class="s6">  “朝夏，你不想去新世界吗？”</p><p class="s6">  彼时还是个孩子的我站在她们的身边，开口地发问。我拉住孩提时代的我，示意她安静。</p><p class="s6">  “为什么？”</p><p class="s6">  孩提时代的我不解地看了过来。</p><p class="s6">  我看向在月光下嬉戏的朝夏，和她的“あやちゃん”，笑着摇了摇头。</p><p class="s6">  “朝夏她不会去的，因为你看，那个女人，就是她世界的全部。”</p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6"> </p><p class="s6"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 后记</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2">  这篇文写得我不知道自己到底是粉还是黑了......（姑且当我是粉吧）</p><p class="s3">  其实整个故事很大程度上是以我做的一个梦为原型的，记得好像是看了丧尸世界大战之后莫名做的梦，当时觉得很有意思，于是顺手记下来了。前阵子翻到了这个记录，就自我发散一下写了这样一篇文。</p><p class="s3">  在梦里主人公“我”和挚友A一起生活在一个丧尸围城的末世世界。当时地球被无数丧尸占领，政府消亡，秩序崩塌，所有人都是为了生存而不择手段。在这种时候，除了丧尸的威胁，其实更大的危险来自于其他幸存的人类。“我”和A唯一能相信的就只有对方，于是我们就在这样一个满是废墟危机四伏的世界里，相互扶持着拼命求生。</p><p class="s3">  梦境的世界里一切的时间和空间都非常混乱，我们两个就不知道这样过了多久，“我”的意识逐渐变得支离破碎，但是当时在梦里这种凌乱的意识却显得非常正常，“我”也不会去深入思考到底是为什么，那些缺失的记忆中到底发生了什么。当时的“我”唯一能隐约感觉到的，是不知从什么时候开始，A再也不跟“我”说话了，即使“我”跟她搭话，她也不再回应“我”。</p><p class="s3">  “我”以为她是生气了，或是在“我”失忆的时候，我们之间发生了什么其他的矛盾。因为她根本不听“我”说话，所以“我”没办法，只能默默跟着她，等她气消。</p><p class="s3">  这种状态好像持续了很久，一直到我们经过一个废弃的城市，有一群幸存者生活在那个城市废墟中。在非常短暂的接触中，“我”觉得那群幸存者就是土匪，既不欢迎我们，也不愿意给我们任何帮助。</p><p class="s3">  再后来，我们和那群人之间起了冲突，矛盾上升到了要短兵相接的程度。但是凭借着A强大的战力，在短时间里我们还是抵挡住了那些人的追杀。</p><p class="s3">  但这种胜利并没有持续多久，因为我们只有两个人，而“我”还有时常会失去意识的毛病，所以到了最后，我们还是被那群幸存者包围了。在一个下雨天，一个巨大的废弃工厂中，那群人占领了所有的高地，将我们团团围住。但是他们似乎没有要立刻杀掉我们的意思，“我”只看到领头的人拿枪指着A，跟她说：扔了她，跟我们走。</p><p class="s3">  当时的“我”特别愤怒，脑子乱成一团，怒斥那群人是疯子，绝对是不怀好意才想要带走A的。然后“我”就紧紧抓着A的手，问她到底发生什么了，为什么跟那群人扯上关系。</p><p class="s3">  可就算事情到了这一步，A也没有回应“我”。</p><p class="s3">  一时间“我”觉得很害怕，不明白为什么所有人都不肯跟“我”讲话，为什么所有人都装作看不见“我”的样子。“我”一边大吼大叫着一边倒退，倒退的时候不小心摔倒了，摔在了一个积满雨水的水坑面前。而就在“我”低头的时候，“我”看到了。</p><p class="s3">  水面上映出来的，是一张丧尸的脸。</p><p class="s3">  那个瞬间，所有的线索都在“我”的脑海里串起来了。</p><p class="s3">  为什么“我”会突然失去意识，会有很长一段失忆的时期。</p><p class="s3">  为什么所有的时间在“我”的脑子里都是破碎的片段，“我”能理解的只有一些零散的碎片。</p><p class="s3">  为什么A突然就不再跟“我”说话了，为什么所有人都对“我”们冷眼相待。</p><p class="s3">  为什么那群人会对A说“扔了她，跟我们走。”</p><p class="s3">  一切都是因为“我”早就变成了丧尸，“我”所有自以为说出口的话，都只不过是一只丧尸的呜咽与嘶吼罢了。只是，A她没有抛弃“我”，而是将“我”带在身边，一直一直带着，甚至为了“我”，跟所有人类幸存者为敌都在所不惜。</p><p class="s3">  再往后的事情我就记不清了，“我”和A到底是死了，还是继续流浪去了，可能两者都有可能。只不过梦醒之后我完全想不起来了，记得的，只有最后一幕发现自己是丧尸时的心灵冲击，以至于即使过了很多年，这个梦依旧深深地刻在了我的脑海中。</p><p class="s3">  现在回想起来，觉得还是挺有意思的，因为这整个梦境的故事脉络和在梦中的感受极其契合。人在梦里很难辨别清晰的时间线，回忆起整个经历的过程，而这种梦境的特质跟在梦中作为丧尸的我的混乱感受彻底重叠，让这个梦中发生的故事显得更加真实了。</p><p class="s3">  我一直很喜欢这个梦，想着有一天有机会的话能把它改编成一个故事就好了，这次借着我cp的光算是完成了这个夙愿了，撒花。</p><p class="s3">（我真的不是黑…）</p><p class="s2"> </p><p class="s2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>